


Scintilla

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [528]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 00:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10450494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony's hurting. Does anyone notice?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 10/11/2000 for the word [scintilla](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/10/11/scintilla).
> 
> scintilla  
> A tiny or scarcely detectable amount; the slightest particle; a trace; a spark.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #219 Comfort.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Scintilla

Tony frowned. He hated days like these. Gibbs was always a bear when a case was going badly. 

Usually Tony could handle it just fine, but today he struggled to keep a smile on his face. He'd had a dream last night that his co-workers had died in a shoot out on a case and he hadn't been able to shake it even though he knew they were all alive, right now.

Gibbs noticed that his SFA was off, so he refrained from head slapping him even when he normally would have earned one, but Tony didn't notice. He just wondered if anyone had even noticed that he was hurting. If they did their comfort was so scant as to be scintilla.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A hard day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10474695) by [KeinButterdieb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb)




End file.
